


A Soak

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, M/M, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Slice of Life, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos comes back from the lab and finds Cecil having a nice warm soak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soak

Cecil was asleep in the tub when Carlos came back from the lab. The scientist sighed when he saw his lover lying there, one arm hanging over the side of the tub, his head tilted back and he softly snored. Khoshekh was sitting beside Cecil’s hand, purring softly as he rubbed his head against his limp fingers, giving himself a much deserved scratch behind his ears.

Carlos sighed, bending down to dip a finger into the water. He snorted when he saw that it was cold and he promptly rolled up his sleeve before dipping his hand into the water fully, grabbing the plug and pulling it out to let the water drain. He tried to act as if he was surprised by Cecil still being asleep despite the water draining out but he knew that the radio host was exhausted from all of the extra work he had been doing over at the station. His muscles must have been acting up really bad for him to actually fall asleep during a soak.

Once the cold water was drained, Carlos put the plug back into the hole before turning on the hot water, refilling the tub. Cecil finally reacted when he felt the hot water touch his flesh and he hissed as he shifted, opening his eyes. He yawned as he rubbed the sleep from them, moving to sit up, only to be forced back down by Carlos’ hand on his chest. “Huh?”

“How do you feel?”

“Ngh…my hips and ankles are sore…OW!” Cecil pouted as he rubbed his arm, shooting Carlos a glare. “Why did you slap me?!”

“That’s what happens when you fall asleep and let the water get cold!” Carlos huffed, turning off the water once it was at the right level. “Honestly, Cecil…”

“Well what happens now?”

“You take another soak.”

“Aw…”

“And I wash your hair for you.”

Cecil perked up at this, smiling in delight at the offer. “Really? You promise?”

Carlos chuckled as he got the bottle of scented oil Cecil used for his hair, shrugging off his lab coat so he wouldn’t have to worry about the sleeves getting wet. Khoshekh gave a protesting meow when he was forced to leave his spot beside the tub but he soon took his place on top of the toilet, cleaning himself to look as if he were not waiting for Cecil and Carlos to finish so he could go to sleep between their legs.

“How was work today?” Carlos asked as he poured oil onto Cecil’s head before setting the bottle down, rubbing it into his scalp.

“Exhausting…” Cecil sighed, leaning his head back against Carlos’ hands. “Scratch?” Cecil shuddered and mewled in pleasure as Carlos let his dull nails drag against his scalp, hissing now as he pressed against him. “I think they’re starting to notice my subversive messages.”

“You’re not very sneaky when you say things like ‘I hope Lauren gets her throat slit in her sleep and she gurgles and chokes on her blood before dying’,” Carlos reminded him, using a small plastic bucket to scoop up some of the water, pouring it over Cecil’s head before resuming his scalp massage.

“Hmph…I heard her snapping at Kevin today.”

“You hate Kevin.”

“Yeah, but…”

“But..?”

Cecil shrugged his shoulders, “I think he was offering suggestions for some kind of…picnic they’re going to be having or something? Anyway, she told him that when she needed help with a powwow then his input would be needed but until then he needed to keep his mouth shut and focus on his radio show.”

“Oh wow.”

“Yeah.”

Carlos was silent, pouring another bucket of water over Cecil’s head. “You feel sorry for him?” he asked.

“Maybe a little,” Cecil confessed. “He reminds me of the people in the stories my mother used to tell me about. People who just…allowed themselves to be put in chains in the end.” Carlos had nothing to say about that, looking at Cecil sadly as he stroked his cheek. Eventually he shrugged, offering Carlos a lazy smile as he said, “but that was his choice to make.”

“How do your hips feel?”

“Much better.”

Carlos smiled and pulled the plug, helping Cecil out of the tub, using a towel to dry him off, holding him close when he was finished, kissing him on the lips. “Time for bed?”

“Time for bed,” Cecil agreed with a nod of his head, leaning on Carlos for support to the bedroom. Khoshekh waited the customary ten seconds before following after them at a lazy pace, pretending that he had accidentally curled up on the bed with them to sleep.


End file.
